Boston's Revelations
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: The year is 1776. The people have declared independence, and Connor has met a mysterious assassin named Rhea Nathanson. Her roots in the creed are deep, but her story is of revenge. Can Connor get her to become an assassin? Connor/OC Desmond/OC


"They are trapped in a web of intrigue which we cannot fathom."

* * *

January 1774

Fear.

That's all she felt. It coursed through her veins and thoughts like a poison as she ran down the cobblestone alley. In the future, fear would be defined as "an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous." Fear has been experienced by every human being, whether it be from a simple spider, or a more serious fear of dying. Depending on our fears, everyone has also experienced the "fight or flight" scenario. Running away from these fears or facing them head on. In her case, she was in full flight, hopelessly outgunned and outmanned from her pursuers. Down the narrow alley, she made a sharp right and continued sprinting, hoping that down that path she would escape.

She didn't.

Instead, she found herself boxes in at a dead end, the lobster tails blocking her only exit. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, the sad realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was caught.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath, as she stared across to her captors.

"Rhea Ariadne Nathanson, by order of the British Crown, you are to be arrested and put on trial for your crimes against the order." The commanding officer told her, reading it aloud off an official decree. From above, among the rooftops, Connor watched the scene unfold, waiting for the chance to strike.

"Good job, I didn't know you Red Coats were smart enough to read." She replied sarcastically, coolly holding her hands up as the officer scuffed and sent one of his men to search her.

He checked her waist and thighs, slowly running his hands down her leg and then back up, feeling her butt before traveling up to her bust. She slapped his hands away and the rest of the group raised their muskets.

"Standard procedure." The officer explained calmly as the soldier checking her was really enjoying himself. She resisted killing him with her hidden blades, knowing she would be shot, arrested or raped nevertheless. She looked up from her captors and made eye contact with Connor, who began climbing down silently. She smirked and the soldier took this as a sign she was enjoying the groping too.

"You like that, eh?" He asked huskily, smiling stupidly as behind him the officer and another soldier were air assassinated.

"No, I like it like this." She told him as she kneed him in the crouch and stabbed her hidden blade into his head.

"Connor, what took you so long!?" She asked as she pulled the hidden blade out of his skull, kicking the limp body away. She went back to back with Connor and fought off a couple reinforcements. She slashed at their legs and when they fell to their knees, she finished them off with her hidden blade. Connor killed the rest with his tomahawk before turning his attention back to her. Their meetings were very formal, often flirtatious at times.

"I was waiting for the right time to strike..." He explained as he wondered over to a wall with a wanted poster of her. "I see you've become popular, Rhea." He added as he tore it down, she snorted in response.

"As did you with your Tea Party stunt." She replied, pulling out a wanted poster of him out of her pouch. "I've been... tearing them down for you. Trying to help you lie low..." She explained before adding, "You are more valuable to me alive than dead."

Connor raised a brow, a bit surprised at this news of her actually caring.

"Thank you, I've done the same for you actually." He explained slowly, shrugging his shoulders casually, she smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really? You're such a gentleman, Connor." Se winked and turned around, looking at the dead lobster tails lying on the ground. She then looked around and began to drag them to a haystack, hiding the bodies there.

"Hate to be the sorry sod that finds them..." She joked, nudging Connor in the ribs playfully.

"I agree, let's go before someone suspects anything." He replied as Rhea chuckled and went ahead, putting her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Connor, we're in Boston. Who cares?"

* * *

Her gold hazel eyes fluttered open, the ceiling above her grey and dull, just like the rest of the sterile white room. The screen in front of her face recessed back into the animus, making a humming and clicking sound as it went in. She sat up and sucked in a deep breath, looking at the men peering over to her. One was stout, with balding white hair and blue eyes that pierced through your soul, like a hawk hunting its prey. She then looked at the man standing nearby the animus. He stared right back with his cold blue-green eyes, he looked younger than the other man, maybe his late 20s with brown hair. She knew nothing of what happened or how she got there, she only knew the basics.

-Her name was Arlette Renner

-She wasn't in her apartment

-These men looked dangerous

A fear rushed over her, the very thought of being kidnapped or taken hostage terrified her. Would she ever see her family again? What of her job? Her life? Questions popped up more than she had answers for, which added another level of fear to her. She tried to stay calm, knowing fighting or flying weren't options; so she remained level headed and tried a diplomatic approach to her situation.

Her first reaction was,

"Where am I?"

"You are here at Abstergo, Ms. Renner. You are here for a simple purpose. This machine can look back into your past ancestors, and quite frankly, your ancestor was apart of something of utmost importance. When we find what we need, you will be free to go." The hawkeyed man explained, his voice unreceptive and calculated.

Her second reaction was the feeling of being uncomfortable and like a test monkey, being used against her will. She obliged, not wanting to be killed or harmed by this man and this company.

"I... I will be let free?"

"In due time Ms. Renner, now, enough with the niceties, please relax and return back to the session. The stout, hawkeyed man said firmly as she laid backdown on the animus, the screen returning in front of her face. The young man looked down at her and pointed to the screen, explaining the machine called the 'animus'.

"You see, we need to reach the end of your ancestor's adventures, or memories we care about anyway. But, this process takes time, and you have to relive her life in a way. That memory you just experienced was a blur, it was in 1774..."

"1774...? But can't we just start from there?" She asked curiously and he sighed impatiently.

"No. Now, you will be placed at the very beginning of an important moment in her life at the time, in 1768. Remember, the longer you stay in the animus, the quicker this will go and then home, got it?" He said irritably and she nodded, going into the coma-like state. Deep inside her mind, the bits and fragments were coming together to form a memory. Not hers, but her ancestor's.

* * *

_A/N: please review! And pray for the victims of today's bombings. God bless. _

_Andrea _


End file.
